Untold Legacy
by BearFaced Entertainment
Summary: Raziel once Kains Right hand now his most deadly enemy.Kain must fight against raziel and his treacerous legions to defend what's left of his empire.
1. Final Strategy

Disclaimer: Neither Bear nor his master Chris Own the Legacy of Kain series of games. They are also poor so sue and you'll waste a hell of a lot of money.  
  
An Alternate Legacy  
  
Chapter 1  
Final Strategy  
  
Kain sighed inwardly. He knew all too well that his time was running out. The remnants of his loyal lieutenants and children's legions were crumbling under the ceaseless attacks of his fallen children. Dumah and his once most powerful son and now his most hated enemy Raziel. His legions were pulling back still slowly but at a constant speed towards the pillars of Nosgoth the seat of his vast and once beautiful empire and its glowing capital city.  
  
His remaining loyal sons Turel, Zephon and Rahab were in the throne room with him. There were now three empty seats were mere days before there had been only two for Melchiah had fallen in battle with the traitor Raziel himself.  
  
They had been there for nearly half an hour sitting in complete silence when finally Turel stood up and spoke "My lord what are we to do now? Melchahim has fallen and its legion wiped from the face of the earth. Our forces are being pushed further and further toward the pillars". He stopped for a moment as a look of pure anger washed his face "and what of the coward's who turn mid battle and slay there clan brethren in the name of that heretic Raziel" he stopped and looked at his brethren then his gave fell upon Kain and silence was momentarily restored to the great chamber. All though there was quiet there was an energy building. A nervous energy. An energy made of fear and absolute hatred. Kain rose to his feet and all of a sudden the building energy collapsed as he spoke in a tone that had an essence of absolute power yet comforted all who listened "What are we to do indeed" Kain said he looked round his children. "We are to do nothing". There were gasps from Turel and the others as they absorbed Kain's words. He let his lips curl slightly into a smile before he continued. "What you shall do is have your armies ready for a last stand at Turelim city." Kain sat and awaited there obvious questions.  
  
It was Rahab who spoke first "But lord Kain should we not..." he was silenced by Kain raising his hand. "those are my orders my son I want all remaining troops to abandon all city's forward of Turelim and prepare for a last stand". Kain finished speaking and his children knowing that this meeting was over and they had been given there orders left to prepare for what was to come.  
  
Just as he was about to leave Turel turned and walked toward Kain. He stood in front of him and was about to ask one final question before Kain cut him off "Do not worry my son the defence of Turelim is not my final plan I have one more card to play before this is over and I shall play it soon." He looked at Turel and smiled. Turel merely bowed and left the room. That was all he needed to know. 


	2. Kains Champion

Disclaimer: Neither Bear nor his master Chris Own the Legacy of Kain series of games. They are also poor so sue and you'll waste a hell of a lot of money.  
  
An Alternate Legacy  
  
Chapter 2  
Kain's Champion  
  
He looked at the man in front of him he knew the man all to well and he despised him he had done ever since the day he had thrown him off a cliff at the age of five. Kazuya looked at his father. Heihachi stood arms folded staring at his son and knew what it was he was thinking. The two glared at each other for moments the "It ends here old man once and for all it ends here." Kazuya got into his fighting stance and was ready for the final conflict with his father.  
  
"You're right son it ends here but it will be I who is victorious and this time you wont be climbing back up" Heihachi gestured behind where there was a mouth to a very active, very hungry volcano. Then Heihachi assumed his stance and charged at Kazuya. The fight had started and would not finish till one of them was dead. Kazuya would allow his father to charge then move out of the way and attack, and Heihachi would block and counter attack and it went on. After several minutes of this the two men were both battered and bloody and then Kazuya saw it an opening in the old mans defences which would allow him to finish this. Summoning his remaining strength he lunged at the old man with his right fist aiming for Heihachi's ribs but when the blow was about to make contact the old man moved slightly back. It was far enough to let the punch pass by harmlessly with Kazuya in tow and then Heihachi sprang his trap and placed Kazuya in an inescapable head lock. Then with a loud crack the deed was done and Kazuya's lifeless body dropped to the ground.  
  
Heihachi looked down at his son "well fought boy but I shall ensure u never return this time." He took Kazuya's body in his arms and walked to the edge of the volcanic maw. With a look of pure and utter joy on his face he cast his son in and walked away.  
  
There was darkness surrounding the man. He had no idea where he was or what was going on but he was certain that it was not to his liking and tried to open his eyes only to find nothing. He was in a world devoid of anything except his own presence. He looked around the darkness "is this hell" he thought to himself with a shudder down his spine looked ahead of him. "No can't be hell your still here" across from him sat another being. It was a deep purple in colour with a well built muscular upper body with a red scar running across its chest. Kazuya looked at the identical scar running across his own chest and shivered. It had black hair with horns coming out the sides of its head and a third eye on its fore head like a great red ruby. Kazuya looked at its face and saw his own stare back. This was Devil the demon Kazuya had made a deal with as a child to grant him the strength to destroy his father. The deal had been kept Kazuya had won the first King of Iron Fist Tournament and thrown his father off a cliff But the old man had come back. Kazuya stared at the spirit that had once controlled him. Though now the tables were opposed it was he who controlled Devil now and that was the way it would stay.  
  
"Well where are we" Kazuya rose as he asked "I assume that I am still alive somewhere." He stopped as a smile encroached the demons lips. "No dear Kazuya your body is very much dead we are in the spectral realm now" he stood and looked at Kazuya "though this is not as I had thought it would be perhaps." He allowed his voice to trail off into the seemingly endless darkness of the place they had come to inhabit.  
  
Kain stood at the top of the abyss, the swirling vortex of water that had served as an execution ground for traitors and weaklings for centuries. And now kain stood there waiting. His final ace should be here soon and when the being arrived Kain would be there to great the warrior who would restore his empire to him and allow him to reclaim the Soul Reaver.  
  
Looking out across the abyss kain saw a lifeless form lying on a ledge just beside it. Using his vampiric abilities he jumped to the form. Landing a foot away from it he knelt down and turned the man over. He was taller than kain and well built his black hair was slicked back and formed a sort of cone behind his head. And then Kain saw it a large scar running diagonally across the man's chest. Kain ran his claw across the scar and stood up wit a slight smile across his face "so my champion has finally arrived." He tossed the man over his shoulder. "Soon Raziel you will learn the price of betrayal" and with those words in his mind he smiled and headed back to the pillars. 


	3. A king and his Champion

Disclaimer: Neither Bear nor his master Chris Own the Legacy of Kain series of games. They are also poor so sue and you'll waste a hell of a lot of money.  
  
An Alternate Legacy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A King and his Champion  
  
He was weak, but amazingly alive the darkness that he had previously inhabited had left him and now there was light and colour and sound. He sat bolt upright in his bed and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a room with a large wooden door and high ceilings. Apart from the bed he sat on there was no other furnishings in the room. There were no windows either and all light seemed to come from a single torch high upon the wall.  
  
He stood up and tried the door it appeared to be locked on the other side. Had he the strength he could have easily shattered to door with a blow from his mighty fists but he was still too weak. He pondered for a moment perching on the edge of the bed and wondering where he was and how he would get out. But without his realization sleep beckoned him once more.  
  
He awoke still perched on the edge of the bed. He cursed himself silently for allowing sleep to take its hold. He glanced around the room his eyes drawn to the door it was open. He rose and headed for it cautiously he peered round the door, it led to a larger room, the man stepped through and was awe stuck. Directly in front of him was a beautiful stain glass window. It showed two winged beings fighting in the air one was a tall pale man with two bat like wings sprouting from his shoulder blades and the other. The mans eyes widened it was him in his devil form the scar across its chest to the ruby eye in its fore head. Kazuya stared in awe for a few more seconds then glanced around the room there were a few chairs and a table and a mirror covering one wall. On the table he saw something that looked like a purple material of some sort. Walking over he realized it was a garment of some kind. There was a note on top: Put this on and go through the door when you are ready.  
  
Kazuya slightly unsure of himself took the garment and dressed. Surprisingly it fit him perfectly. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Hmm very well indeed" he thought to himself. With that he walked to the door when suddenly it swung open and a figure stepped through and looked directly at Kazuya. The man was shorter than Kazuya His white hair and equally white skin and blood red eyes made him look like an albino but his extremely well muscled build led Kazuya to believe other wise. As Kazuya glanced down to where the mans hands should be he noticed a pair of claw like appendages, confusion filled his face.  
  
"Ah I take it u have noticed these" Kain said lifting his claws above his face "come my friend there is much to discuss." Kain turned around and started walking toward the door. "Before we discuss anything you will tell me who you are" Kazuya looked at Kain "and I mean now." Kain stopped dead in his tracks turned round on his heel "Oh my sincerest apologies" he looked Kazuya straight in the eye and they're equally hard glances fell on one another "I'm kain ruler of Nosgoth and my friend I am the man who saved your soul from eternal damnation." Again Kain turned to walk away and this time Kazuya realizing that for now he was best off going along with what was happening followed him through to the next room.  
  
The new room was like neither of the two Kazuya had previously seen. It was huge in front of him were several extremely large white pillars forming a semicircle at the centre of which stood another pillar. Following Kain past the central pillar Kazuya could see that there was a throne made from marble created using the pillar as a back in front of it was a large oak table with six chairs surrounding it. The chairs were arranged with three on each side with the head of the table in front of throne. Around the room were hung seven banners each sporting a different symbol the largest banner hung directly over the door had the same symbol as the piece of red cloth hung over Kain's right shoulder. As they walked past the table Kazuya noted that the symbols on the banners were on each of the chairs as well. "Must be his generals' symbols or something."  
  
"Exactly right my friend." Kain turned while uttering these words to see Kazuya pause mid step and an expression of disbelief fill his face. "But how could y..." Kain raised a hand to silence him and Kazuya complied "I am a vampire my friend I can read minds to a certain degree even one as strong as yours though." He paused as he watched Kazuya regain his composure "I cannot delve as deeply into yours as I can most beings I can merely read those thoughts at the forefront of your mind."  
  
Kazuya's face was momentarily washed over with rage at the idea of having his mind violated like that. His thoughts at that moment in time turned solely to tearing this creature limb from limb. Kain's eyes fell on Kazuya as a smile crossed his lips "I would advise against that my friend you are currently far too weak to stand a chance against me." He watched as Kazuya relaxed slightly seemingly in agreement with analysis "besides you are still of use to me and I to you. So for either of us to die right now would be terribly inconvenient." Kazuya merely nodded and followed kain through the main door.  
  
They went through many corridors crisscrossing one another before they reached there destination. The symbol on the door was the same as Kain's personal symbol they walked through and Kazuya in the room there were two comfy looking chairs wit a small table of centre on top of which were two jugs and two glasses. The contents of one of the jugs were red and the other was completely clear. Kain sat in one of the chairs and motioned for Kazuya to sit in the chair opposite. "Now my friend I shall tell you what it is you need to know but before I do would you care for some water" Kain gestured at the jugs. Kazuya looked nodded and was promptly handed a glass with clear liquid. Kain got a glass of what Kazuya would later learn to be blood wine for himself then sat back down.  
  
Kazuya listened as kain told him the History of Nosgoth and its current plight. He told him of his sons Raziel and Dumars rebellion and the century long civil war it had produced. He did not however tell Kazuya about the Soul Reaver or of the fact that the Soul Reaver could be used to return Kazuya to his earth and his conflict with his father.  
  
Once his tale was over Kain rose and headed for the door. "Come my sons are here and we have much more to discuss before you start your journey." Kain left through the door and Kazuya followed in silence still trying to digest what he had heard and pondering exactly what it was that kain was keeping from him. "Not too worry" Kazuya thought "he has underestimated us and that will cost him dearly should he turn on us." With that thought comforting him he let his hunger take him as he followed Kain. 


	4. Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: Neither Bear nor his master Chris Own the Legacy of Kain series of games. They are also poor so sue and you'll waste a hell of a lot of money.

(A/N due to creative differences between Chris and Bear untold legacy will be left as is for the time being we do appologise. Yours sincerly Josh Soma Chairman Bear Faced Entertainment)

An Alternate Legacy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
Dumah walked through the chamber toward the open door leading to the balcony. Threw the doorway he could see a figure with his back to Dumah. The figure was of an average height possibly slightly shorter than Dumah himself. His hair was black darker than the darkest of nights stopping just above the top of his neck. The figure would have seemed to be a normal vampire where it not for the wings that sprouted roughly from his shoulder blades. "Yes brother" Raziel asked Dumah without turning "what's on your mind." Dumah hated it when his brother did that. The ability to read the thoughts of others had previously been solely Kain's dark gift but as Dumah had been noticing over the past hundred years Raziel had been becoming as strong and divine as Kain. He cringed at the thought but was uncertain why. "Well Dumah?" Raziel's voice brought his brother back to awareness. "It's this plan of Kain's retreating his forces back to Turelim city it makes no sense." He looked at his brother as he spoke. Raziel's attention seemed to be fixed on something in the distance. "And then there are my spies within his stronghold telling me of some human that Kain seems to have taken under his wing." With this said he looked at his brothers facing looking for some form of emotion showing that Raziel had been listening. Sensing his brothers anxiety and need for reassurance Raziel turned and smiled a little smile at him "do not worry brother I know what kain is planning and he will fail." For most that would have been enough but Dumah was not like most. "Which is" Dumah asked certain that he would not get an answer but he would receive, if nothing else, his orders. "Nothing you need concern yourself with. Just have our troops head for Turelim city and prepare for what will be the final battle." Dumah happy that he had orders left Raziel and headed for where there lieutenants waited.  
  
Once the door had closed Raziel turned from the balcony and view of his City and walked to the bed in the centre of his chamber. He walked to the foot of the bed and stopped. He could sense another creature in the room with him and a look of disgust swept over his face he turned round to face the creature. In front of him stood a small woman maybe up to Raziel's chin. Her hair came down to her shoulders and was platinum blonde in colour. She wore a silken white gown which touched the floor. Like Raziel she too had wings but where his were Bat like and demonic in appearance hers were beautiful. They were white almost unbelievably so and were more like those of a dove. Her name was Delphinus she was or at least had been an angel. Now she was trapped in Nosgoth unable to get back to her home of Eden. Another dimension in there was nothing but beauty.  
  
Raziel looked at her he had often wondered why she had been cast out, but he never asked and she never told.  
  
"I take it you grew bored of watching" Raziel's voice stated plainly. Delphinus looked at him with a mock look of displeasure on her face "why Raziel did it ever occur to you that I might....." her voice trailed off as she moved to within inches of Raziel's body. "Just want to come and spend some time with my favourite rebel." She leaned into Raziel and wrapped her arms round his waist a taunting look on her face.  
  
Raziel grabbed her arms and pushed her back, a look of disgust forming on his face. She fell on the floor with a shocked look on her face. A look which quickly turned to pure rage. She rose to her feet and as she did a small slit began to open in her fore head and her eyes started to glow. "How dare you, you impudent wretch." With those words the slit opened revealing a third glowing eye. Before Raziel could attempt to move out the way a beam of light shot from the eye. It caught Raziel in the chest and hurtling the rebellious vampire across his chamber. He crashed into and destroyed the bed.  
  
He rose to his feet warily expecting another blast at any second. His body racked with pain Raziel looked at Delphinus the third eye had closed over and the other two had stopped glowing. There was a small smile on her face as she walked over to Raziel. "Remember vampire I am far more powerful than you and if I want you I shall have you" she turned and started back for the balcony "am I understood?" Raziel grunted in acknowledgement and she was gone. He stared at the balcony with anger on his face and murder in his heart. After a few seconds he summoned one of his human aids and had the bed removed and a replacement ordered.  
  
Taking the Soul Reaver from where it was hung on the wall and placed it on his back between his wings. Then he walked over to the balcony and spread his mighty wings. He jumped over the edge and was gliding on his wings. Starting to beat his wings he ascended into the darkening sky and headed for one of the small villages surrounding the city.  
  
It was feeding time and after that encounter with his angelic ally Raziel was extremely Hungry. 


	5. A new lieutenant

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing so bugger off and no suing  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A new lieutenant  
  
Kain sat on his throne in the sanctuary of the clans. To his left sat Turel and Rahab, to his right sat Zephon and directly ahead of him at the foot of the table sat Kazuya. Kazuya had changed, he was now dressed in garment's the same as the other lieutenants. Kain had given him control of a legion referred to as "The Dammed". The legion was made up of mostly Melchahim with the Dumahim, which had remained loyal to Kain after there Father and brethrens betrayal, making up its officers. Kazuya's cloak was deep purple with a blood red scar running down it.  
  
There was an air of distrust building in the throne room. Neither Rahab nor Zephon could understand why there father would not only allow a mere human to enter the Sanctuary, but to give him his own clan of sorts and a position of power equal to there's and second only to Turel and Kain himself, was impossible to comprehend. Turel on the other hand may not have fully understood, but he unlike his brothers, was fully aware that this Kazuya creature would not be here were he not more than he seemed. It was after this thought had run through his mind that Zephon stood glaring at Kazuya and spoke.  
  
"Lord Kain why is it that this pathetic mortal creature is allowed to sit as if he were one of us" Kain does not reply instead he merely looks at Kazuya whom stands and walks round to Zephon. The two look at each other with the same loathsome expression on there faces. Then suddenly Kazuya's right arm strike's forward and grabbing Zephon by the throat Kazuya lifts him clear from the ground Kazuya brings Zephon's face to his own and says quietly. "Insult me again little vampire and it will be the last thing you do!" Kazuya lowers Zephon back to the ground and turns to sit back down.  
  
However mere seconds after being let go Zephon draws his sword and lunges for Kazuya, but he is too slow and Kazuya dodges easily and Zephon misses and goes flying past and lands straight on the floor face first. While he tries to get up he can sense that something is not right before he stands and as he turns to once again face Kazuya Zephon is surprised too see him no longer there. In his place there is a purple demon with bat like wings and three glowing red eyes. Before Zephon gets the chance to ponder what has just transpired he is hit by a powerful blast of energy and sent across the room.  
  
Devil Kazuya spread his bat like wings and began flapping rising a few feet from the ground. Zephon stared at the purple demon with a look of complete terror across his face. He could feel the end to his existence was near and it terrified him. Turel sat in his chair paralysed, unable to move through disbelief, he knew that Kazuya had to have been powerful but had never thought it would be this much so. Rahab just sat there with a look of realization on his face. Kain was the only one unaffected by the development.  
  
He stood and in a commanding voice said "Kazuya destroying one of my children that have remained loyal to me would not be good for your continued existence" Kazuya looked at gain for a moment and decided he was right, for now at least. "Very well Kain but I shall finish this dispute with him later" at this kain nodded and so Kazuya landed, changed back into his human form and retook his place at the foot of the table.  
  
Once Zephon had retaken his seat at the table kain started revealing to his lieutenants who Kazuya was and how he was going to assist in there fight against The Traitors. He did not however mention the Soul Reaver or the identity of the spy in there midst, these pieces of information he would relay when they were necessary and only when they were necessary.  
  
Raziel looked at the map he held in his claw and a smile spread across his face. He looked over to Dumah who was also smiling. "You realize what you mean dear brother?" Raziel knowing that his brother was already aware what it meant. "Yes brother it means we shall soon have power beyond even Kain's grandest dreams" Dumah replied. "It also means ill soon be powerful enough to destroy that accursed creature Delphinus" Raziel thought to himself. Looking again at the map in front of him, a map which showed the location to the citadel of the Ancients and the forge it held within which could make more blades of similar strength to that of the Soul Reaver. Raziel's grin Broadened and he turned to Dumah once more "My brother send for the Invictus Filius and get a bottle of blood wine for us" Dumah bowed to his brother and left. "Soon she will be destroyed" Raziel said under his breath before folding the map and putting it away "soon!" 


	6. Invictus Filius

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing so bugger off and no suing  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Invictus Filius  
  
The Sanctuary of the Clans  
  
Several days had past since the meeting of the lieutenants when Kazuya had shown his true power. At the end of the meeting Zephon had still been angry and humiliated; he left the sanctuary and went to stay with his children in a nearby town.  
  
"Lord Kain, Father I'm beginning to worry about him" Rahab looked pleadingly into his father's. He hated Zephon all the brethren, with the exception of Melchiah, did so for they all new he could never be trusted. "I've heard nothing of him since he left here after being humiliated by that demon."  
  
Kain looked at his son "Rahab of all my children u seem to be the only one with true compassion for others. You have always worried about the rest of your brothers even when it was most unnecessary." Kain paused and stared directly through Rahab's eyes and into his soul. "Even now my son I can see you still hold worry for those whom have forsaken me."  
  
Rahab tried to look away and considered trying to deny the accusation but he knew better. "you're right father I still worry for them, but I feel there is something seriously wrong with Zephon and the Zephonim in general, there troops have become restless of late and it seems there have even been accounts of some of there desertion." These last words hit Kain hard. For the briefest of seconds Rahab could have sworn he saw a flicker of shock on his father's emotionless face.  
  
Kain rose to his feet looking at Rahab's "very well my son I shall find Zephon and speak with him." Rahab merely bowed turned and left his father on his own in the throne room, or so he thought at least.  
  
"Can he be trusted kain" said a feminine voice from behind one of the pillars. "His heart seems to be divided and his mind confused" Kain looked to where the voice came from but failed to see anything. "I trust him far more than I trust you my dear." Kain stated flatly. "He may be confused but he is loyal to a fault and besides," Kain stopped a moment for emphasis "besides I already know who the traitor in my midst is" with this Kain left the throne room "We shall see kain, we shall see" the voice said before silence descended onto the throne room once more.  
  
Near the Citadel of the Ancients  
  
Raziel Flew with six of his eldest children behind him. They were his elite warriors and had been his closest confidants for slightly less than a millennium. They were known as the Invictus Filius or Unconquerable Sons. They had won more battles between them than any other clan could hope to achieve and now like there sire they too had been gifted with flight. It was also Ruman his second born who had killed Raziel's Brother Melchiah.  
  
"Sire over there to the west" Ra, Raziel's eldest son said "there it is my Lord." In the direction he pointed jutting through the clouds was a huge spire highlighted by the moonlight. Raziel and his children changed course and headed straight for the ancient citadel. Just below the level of the clouds in the spire they found a huge balcony running half way round the spire. There was an archway from the balcony into the citadel itself.  
  
Raziel and his children landed on the balcony and a smile spread across Raziel's face. "Hemah, Duros, Talon I want you three to stay here and keep guard. Ra, Ruman and Raine you shall come with me to explore the citadel." With this Raziel and his three eldest children entered the citadel while the others flew into the air and started circling in the air around it.  
  
The Sanctuary Inn, this was where Zephon had taken up residence for the time being. The Inn's human owner had apparently been honoured to have a vampire lord stay at his establishment and had been very accommodating, very accommodating that was until he had become very dead at the hands of one of Zephon's drunken children.  
  
Zephon had returned here after that meeting of the clan lords and had not emerged from his chamber since. Most of his children thought nothing of this it was not after all unusual for there sire to disappear from sight for days. It was however unusual when he did not even come out for or have a slave deliver blood.  
  
A tall muscular hooded figure stalked down the hall of the inn. It was midday and the figure knew that the Zephonim that were in the Inn would be asleep, or at least resting. Stopping only once he had reached Zephon's bed chamber. He withdrew a large dagger from its sheath at his side, silently he slid the door open and went into the chamber.  
  
Closing the door silently behind him he looked over to the bed. There was a Vampire in it, the hooded figure could sense and smell Zephon in the room. Moving quietly across the room the hooded figure raised the dagger above his head and using all his strength stabbed downward onto the poor creature under the sheets. The creature vaporized into nothing, but the hooded figure could still sense Zephon in the room "why" he thought to himself.  
  
"I never thought it would be you" Zephon stood behind the figure "I never thought it would be you who would come to kill me." Zephon stared at his would be assassin a small smile spreading across his face. It was the second time in his unlife he knew his existence was going to end, but this time unlike the last, there was no fear just slight surprise at who it would be to end it.  
  
"do it" Zephon stood his arms flung to his side exposing his chest "end my suffering dear brother". With these last words the assassin looked one last time into his brother's eyes and drove the knife through his heart. The Vampire Lords body was dust before it could hit the ground and his assassin gone before he could hit the ground. The only evidence of Zephon was the sash with his clan symbol on it and his leather trousers. The only evidence of the assassin was a knife bearing the clan crest of Dumah. 


End file.
